


The Witch gets her revenge

by Bewitched33



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewitched33/pseuds/Bewitched33
Summary: This story takes place after Civil War with Team Cap in the raft, and how Wanda comes into her own power, and strives for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda knew she was in trouble when she was separated from the others who surrendered. Then men were placed into a van shackled at the feet and the hands, with three guards, one for each of them. Wanda was strapped to a table and sedated with something, not enough to make her fall asleep, but enough to make her arms and legs feel too heavy to move.

" well boys it looks like we have a new prisoner to break in" the guard laughed and nudged the other four men sent to guard Wanda.

Wanda knew that this wasn't going to be an easy time for her when she joined Steve, knowing that she may not make it out unscathed, but this? This is still America right? They wouldn't do the things that Hydra had subjected her to. She had Pietro then, she had someone to lean on, someone who was connected to her. This time felt different, but Wanda was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be better.

After a few bumpy roads, and what felt like an eternity strapped to a table in a helicopter the prisoners finally arrived at their new home, although everyone prayed it would be temporary. The cells were in a circle with large windows facing the other prisoners, the other Team Captain members. Clint was in front of Wanda, Sam and scott on either side of Clint forming an almost semi circle in their prison homes.

“What the hell?” Clint screamed when the prison doors across from him opened and three men entered Wanda's prison and began hitting her with their steel enforced weapons. Wanda began to fight them, surging their blows with what energy she could muster as the sedative still hadn’t worn off. 

“ Hold her down!” the main guard yelled, “hold her down and I’ll put it on!” The other guards did what was asked of them, and immediately one grabbed her in a choke hold, and the other sat on her legs with his steel stick pinning down her hips. 

At the same time, Wanda and Clint realized what they were doing, they were putting her in a straight jacket, so she couldn’t fight. And what was this thing around her neck? Why did she need something around her neck? 

Clint knew exactly what they were doing, he realized it right when they started to put Wanda in a choke hold, “ those sick fucks are going to strap her in.” And then he saw it, the shock collar around her neck, and Wanda's frightened eyes unsure what exactly happening to her. She was once a beloved reformed Hydra weapon now Avenger. But it didn’t matter to Ross anymore, she wouldn’t play his game. And Clint had been the one to vouch for her, which means he was going to be made to see her suffer. 

Once the men were done strapping Wanda in, they left her on the floor sedated and shaking. Then Ross stepped out into the middle of the prison circle, so that everyone could see him, and watch him gloat how he’s won.   
“Gentlemen and mutant, I’m so sorry that you couldn’t see mine and Mr. Starks vision, and that forced you to side with Captain America. But I promise you that if you give up the location of your friend and his pet soldier we will gladly let you free. But if you don’t, well I have plenty of plans for your stay here. So...any takers?”

“ Fuck off Ross!” Sam yelled, kicking the window which Ross was now standing by amused by   
his language. I guess the Avengers rubbed off on him Ross thought.

“Barton? Lang? I don’t suppose you want to go see your family instead?”

Lang sighed and said “ sir with all due respect but Cap asked me to do something and I just went with it. I didn’t have time to ask him what his great escape plan was.”

Ross smirked. He was probably right, Tony had mentioned that Lang wasn’t the most involved Avenger, he just sort of jumped in this. “ And what about you Barton? After all you did bring this crew to Rogers.” 

“ Ross…” Clint said as his fist clenched by his side, trying to control his anger. “ You get that thing off the girl I swear to God…”

“ Ahhh you like it?” Ross said gleefully. It’s the Tony Stark approved invention for a mutant.” 

Wanda’s eyes flew open at the mention of Stark. Confused she began to sit up to her knees and then stand up. “ You mean Stark has been making this thing around my neck since he met me?”

“ Why of course not Wanda, he made it when you threw an energy ball into a building and hurt a lot of people. He wanted to make sure he could protect people from you. You see people think you’re dangerous, they don’t want you. “

“ Wanda don’t listen to him!” Clint yelled. 

And just then Ross pressed a small button on something that looked like it could be a device to unlock your car. And Wanda began to scream, and fall to the floor in pain.

“ Ah yes Wanda...don’t listen to me. Listen to your pal in the cell across from you. It’s worked out great. I see that you don’t want to make this easy. That’s fine by me. I have plenty of time. But remember, no one can save you now but me.”

Ross then smirked, clicked the button once more as Wanda rolled around on the floor in agonizing pain, and Clint looked on furious but terrified. 

Ah yes, Ross thought looking at Wanda, I do have plenty to keep you busy. Then he let go of the button and walked out of the cell stage.   
“ Enjoy your night Avengers” Ross said menacingly


	2. The Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is tortured, but she won't use her powers, even if that means she could lose herself forever.

Wanda was confused, she wasn’t sure where she was going but she knew it must not be good because the guards had come and got her in the middle of the night, wrapping a towel around her head, and telling her that if she screamed she wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. Not wanting to find out if they were serious, Wanda obeyed.

The guards brought her to a room, undid her straight jacket and chained each arm and leg to the shackles attached to the wall. They then stripped the remained of her clothes with scissors, and promised her fresh ones if she complied. “ We are going to play a little game..” the guard smirked, he was enjoying this power…” we are going to see how long it takes you to use your powers, but here is where the game is fun, if you use your powers your friends get punished.” 

Wanda frightened shook her head in agreement, Hydra used to do this with her and Pietro, it’s where most of the scars from her body came from. Usually she wouldn’t break, but once they started using her brother to manipulate her Wanda had no choice but to comply. But this time, she knew just how powerful she was, she saw it when she pushed Vision down and down further into the Earth. She wouldn’t let them have it, she would endure the torture, she would protect her family that she has now. The family that she had been born to was no more, but she knew she couldn’t be the reason anyone else got hurt.

Wanda screamed and thrashed, as the men tortured her, they burned, shocked, and assaulted her, egging her on to see how much she could take before her powers took over for her. But she never faulted. 

“ I’ll never give up” she thought, “ They won’t make me hurt my friends.” She sunk inside herself, going into the darkest parts of her mind, knowing that she may not return, but it would keep her friends safe. She once did it for Pietro, until they promised to stop hurting them and instead training them and their powers. It took a long time, but Wanda came back from that, she didn’t know if she could come back from this, but no matter what she wouldn’t let anyone hurt her new family. 

Weeks went by, and the torture got worse, Wanda was subjected to so many things, but she never broke, at times she could feel her powers wanting to erupt inside of her but she pushed it down and kept her promise.

Her friends grew concerned, Clint looked at her with such pity and fear, he was sure eventually Stark would convince Ross to ease up on them, maybe move them somewhere where they could see their families. But he didn’t know if Wanda would survive, “ I have to get her out of here, I have to fight, we have to fight.” Clint whispered.

Just as he was ready to plan alarms started blaring, guards ran screaming with guns and sticks, but to Clints surprise the men ready to fight were pushed and thrown over the circle. 

Shadows appeared, “Clint, stand back, we are going to get you guys out of here.” the shadows appeared. 

“ Captain, Barnes, Natasha, it’s good to see you guys.” Clint said as he then stood back relieved to hear the sound of glass breaking across the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't full of details, I really wanted that to come later when Wanda is healing.


	3. Escaped

“Bucky you go to the control center to help Natasha, Barton you’re with me! Everyone else get to the plane and give us time to get there. Now show me where she is.” Steve said furiously as he knew he didn’t have much time. 

Steve and Clint ran down the hall, fighting men who were no match for their pent up rage. Once they got to Wanda's room they both froze. There sat a skinny woman, whose once perfectly placed hair was mangled and starting to dread. Her skin was mainly bruised and nothing more. 

“What the actual fuck…” Barton clenched his jaw, and ran to Wanda, but she shriveled away unsure if dreaming, or if this was a new trick to make her lose control. “Wanda, it’s us, it’s really us, we have to go...STEVE I need you to get this off of her!” Barton screamed, shaking Wanda, terrified that it was too late to bring her back to reality. Steve ran over to Wanda, and ripped off her collar, underneath it were burns,and the smell of flesh that wasn’t there anymore.

“Christ, she didn’t even scream!” Clint cried out. But he stopped himself further, knowing that if they didn’t get out of there now, she would never leave. Barton picked up the frail Avenger and ran alongside Steve as they jumped on the plane.

“Go go go!” Steve yelled. Natasha started the plane and flew off, leaving the prison once and for all.  
Steve looked down at Wanda, tears welling up in his eyes, worried that he was too late, knowing that she may not come back from this. “ Wanda, Wanda? Can you hear me? We are going somewhere safe, somewhere where they won’t find us. It’s beautiful there..just hang in there.”

“Nat? How long until we get to Wakanda? Let T’challa know that we need immediate aid for Wanda. “ 

“ Already done Steve.. Now sit your ass down so I can really fly this plane.” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. She didn’t want Steve to know that she worried, not just worried for Wanda, but worried for everyone's safety on the plane, and for Wakanda. If where they kept was anything like the Red Room, she knew that Wanda would never be the same. That type of shame and pain can break you. And she didn’t know if she could repair her like she repaired herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short Chapter but up next... We learn the extent of Wanda and injuries, as well as how much power she has been controlling.


	4. Wakanda and the Hospital

The escaped team arrived at Wakanda, they all looked exhausted but relieved to be out of their prison cells, and safe. Steve carried Wanda looking down at her worried, she was as awake but seemed to be in a trance.   
“ We will take it from here...put her on the bed, and you can wait outside.” Shuri said, looking down on the woman. “ You can’t stay, I have to undress her, Natasha you may stay if you like, but you’ll need to let us do our job.” Natasha looked at her, worried, but then looked at Steve and Clint, who seemed stuck in place, unable to leave Wanda.  
Natasha turned to the men “ I’ll stay, you two have to leave, Wanda can’t tell you what she wants right now. So don’t take this little bit of privacy from her.” Steve and Clint flinched, they didn’t know what happened to Wanda, but they knew that if they stayed they would find out, without her permission, and take something else from her.  
“You can go to see your house, shower, change, and get some rest. I will call you when we know anything.” Shuri said walking them to the door. “ A part of her felt bad for making them leave, but she knew if they stayed it would be bad. She saw the bruising on her thighs, and she was terrified to see how the men would react when she cut off the withered blood stained clothes.   
After the men left, Shuri began to get to work. First she cut the clothing off of Wanda, Natasha and stood looking at Wanka, she was skinny, bruised, she had cuts and scars on her back, burn marks on her arms, and deep marks from the straight jacket. “Lets run a scan to see if there are any internal injuries, or broken bones.” Shuri said running a pen looking machine over Wanda while a screen shows that she has a slight concussion, her shoulder was out of place, three broken ribs, and then she froze. Her pen froze over the lower half of Wanda’s body. Oh no she thought, she looked over at Wanda, tears welled up in her eyes, knowing that Wanda had truly suffered at her time in prison. “ Oh Wanda…”Shuri said aloud.

Natasha stook up, looking at Shuri, and then the screen. On the screen it said signs of sexual trauma. Natasha began shaking with rage, looked at Wanda, and realized that she played a part in this. She didn’t think Ross would ever allow this type of abuse to happen, she didn’t know how she was going to keep this from Steve, and oh my god she thought, Clint. Clint had basically raised Wanda after her brother died, he made sure she was okay, and brought her into his home. His kids loved her, his wife thought of her as a little lister. Clint is never going to let this go.   
“I have to go back to New York.” Natasha stood up and said. “ Don’t worry I won’t say where they are, or anything that happened in this room. But I have to do something to get Clint and Scott home with their families. They can’t stay here. And you can’t tell anyone what happened to Wanda, especially Clint.” 

Shuri nodded and watched Natasha leave. She looked back to Wanda, the nurses around her had cleaned her wounds, administered meds to make sure that she was going to not have any infections or anything else that was unwanted. Once that was done they got her dressed, and monitored her. “ You can call them in brother” Shuri said into the speaker. She knew the men wouldn’t rest, they would insist on coming back, because they’re a family.   
She would do the same for her brother. Although she thought they wouldn’t be able to make me leave. She smirked.   
“What's the damage?” Clint asked, looking at Wanda. She looked so thin he thought, but he was glad he could hold her hand. He didn’t think she would make it much longer if they had stayed. And he didn’t think he would be able to return home to his family knowing that he had let Wanda die.   
“She’s going to be okay, she has a few broken ribs, but everything will heal.” Shuri said. 

Just then they all looked over at Wanda, she had a glowing red aura around her. All of Wanda’s powers that she had been holding in were starting to release. Clint and Steve looked at her, looked at each other again, and pushed Shuri and the nurses under a table to take cover. Wanda’s powers began to circle her, lifting everything up in the room, sending them flying over the place. “WANDA WANDA STOP! YOU’RE SAFE! WANDA!” Clint screamed trying to get to her while trying to not get hit by medical equipment. He couldn’t do it. He was sent flying back into a wall.   
Steve managed to run over to her after being hit by a few medical devices, he leaned in, seeing she was asleep, she didn’t even know what she was doing, he thought. He grabbed her hand, and stroked her hair. “Wanda, you have to wake up now, you have to see you’re safe. I’m here, it's me Steve. Wanda, I’m here. You’re safe.” Suddenly Wanda’s eyes flew open, and everything in the room stood still.  
“Steve…you came...how?” She said, tears in her eyes, she looked over seeing the damage she had done to the room. “Oh no is anyone hurt?” She wanted to say more, but then Shuri came over and held her hand.  
“Wanda I’m Shuri, you didn’t hurt anyone, if you look you can see that the area where we were taking cover is untouched. You knew somehow that we were here to help you. You’re okay, you’re safe.”  
Wanda looked over and saw Clint standing next to her, she looked back at Steve, and felt relief. She wasn’t going to be around those men anymore, but she also knew that she couldn’t let them get away with it. “ I don’t want to stay in here alone, I want to go with you..please.” she pleaded looking at Steve.  
“Of course Wan, you can stay with us. We will make it work okay? But for now you need to get some rest.” Steve said. He looked over at Shuri, she nodded, knowing that there was no other response, she wasn’t going to argue with the man.  
Wanda fell back asleep, this time her nightmares were gone, and in return she dreamt of her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda knows that she has to play the long game to get her revenge. Her injuries are starting to be revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic. I love Wanda and I want her power to come out. Also I'll get better at this the more I write!


End file.
